


hiraeth.

by constellationlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Yang Jeongin | I.N, i love them, just jeonglix being soft tbh, this is mostly fluff, with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationlix/pseuds/constellationlix
Summary: hiraeth(n) a homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was.it's pretty much just jeonglix being soft in an apocalypse setting, tbh.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	hiraeth.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !  
> today i bring you jeonglix being soft  
> tomorrow? nothing bc writer's block is kicking my ass
> 
> anywho, i wrote this back in june, i think, and i realized i didn't post anything here yet so....here we are!  
> i hope you like it !

It was late into the afternoon when Jeongin found himself on the roof of a tall abandoned building. The sun was starting to set when he shrugged his backpack from his shoulders and sat himself down on the edge of the roof with a sigh, legs dangling over the edge. He leaned back on his hands and tilted his head up, eyes falling shut as the tiredness from walking all day settled into his muscles.

The red-haired boy didn’t move a muscle as someone settled down beside him, their shoulders brushing against his. He listened to the noises next to him, picking up on the sound of a backpack being put down, the crinkling of energy bar wrappers and creaking of plastic water bottles.

He groaned as one of the water bottles hit his chest, eyes shooting open and hands scrambling to grab it before it rolled off the edge and landed on the floor below them. It’d surely create enough noise to draw zombies towards them, and that’s the last thing he wanted.

“You could just give it to me next time, you know,” Jeongin grumbled, glaring at the figure beside him as he started unscrewing the cap, jutting his lips out into a pout as the other just chuckled at him, “It’s not funny, Felix! What if it rolled off the edge? We’d lose water and we’d draw unwanted attention towards us.”

“Oh c’mon,” Felix grinned, showing off his pearly whites, “You caught it, didn’t you? Besides, if it did end up falling from the edge, it wouldn’t be loud enough to draw a big horde of zombies towards us or whatever. It’s a water bottle, it barely weighs anything.”

“Shut up,” Jeongin muttered, pressing the bottle against his lips and taking a few gulps, letting the cool water soothe his dry throat. They were lucky enough to run into a 24/7 convenience store while looking for a place to stay the night, it still being stocked and untouched, indicating that no one, or at least not many people, had come across it. It had been empty when they stepped in, apart from the decaying body behind the counter. They’d taken it as an opportunity to get more supplies to take with them on their journey, gathering as much as possible before leaving as fast as they came.

Now they found themselves on the roof of some abandoned building, it tall enough for them to be looking down upon the nearly empty town below them. They hadn’t run into any people so far, and the only inhabitants of the town below were a few zombies here and there further down into the town. They’d deal with those in the morning if they had to.

Taking the bottle from his lips and slowly screwing the cap back on, Jeongin placed the bottle beside him and glanced up at the sun as she climbed lower and lower towards the horizon, painting the sky in hues of yellows and oranges. The sight was pretty, it bringing some type of nostalgia.

It reminded him of home.

A home he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

He’d been on the run together with Felix for as long as he could remember, pretty much ever since the virus broke out a few years ago. As much as he got used to the life they lived now, fighting for survival and beating up flesh eating monsters along the way, he couldn’t help but miss the way things were before everything went to hell.

He missed Busan, he missed home. He missed hanging out with his friends, going to school, playing video games in the middle of the night when he should be sleeping instead, trying not to wake his parents. He missed eating breakfast with his family and going on proper dates with the boy beside him. He missed visiting the place where they shared their first kiss for their anniversaries, making new memories in the process. 

All of that was home to him, and sometimes it stung that he couldn’t make things go back to the way they were. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t go back there. He had no home to return to.

“Hey,” Felix’s deep voice broke through his train of thought, causing him to look up at the older boy who looked back at him with a concerned expression written on his face, “What’s going on in that head of yours? Care to share?”

“I miss home,” Jeongin mumbled, glancing away from Felix to look at the sun instead, noticing she’d dropped even lower into the sky than before, “It just sucks that it’s a place I can’t return to. My family is no longer there, I have no idea where my friends are or if any of them are even alive, and we’ve come so far now that it’d be pointless to go back there. I know that, trust me I do. I just-” he sighed, “I miss it.”

Felix’s hand found his own as soon as he finished talking, squeezing softly. He found it cute that despite Felix being older, his hands were so much smaller compared to his own, yet they fit together like perfect puzzle pieces.

“I know how you feel,” The blonde started, and Jeongin tilted his head to look at him, “It sucks that the situation we live in has literally turned into a hell on earth, and it pains me too that we’ve lost so many things we loved, like our homes, friends, family, things that were dear to us. But hey, look at how far we’ve come. We’ve traveled so far and we’ve been fighting for our lives for a few years now. Sure, there were moments that could’ve been our end right then and there, but we found our way out. I know we’re far away from home and that we won’t be able to back there for a long time, but we’ll find a new home for us somewhere, yeah? I promise you that.”

He stared at Felix once he finished talking, letting his words sink in.

He had a point.

Despite the shit they went through on a daily basis, they did come far, farther than Jeongin ever imagined. He expected to find himself being mauled alive after three days, but instead they’ve been fighting for around 3 years instead, maybe even longer.

And it was all because of Felix.

He’d always been there for him right from the start, forcing him to push through even if things got hard. He always stuck to his side, holding his hand when he got too scared, carrying him on his back when his legs nearly gave out, handing his last energy bar to him instead, always putting him before his own needs.

Felix was like an angel, really.

Pushing himself up a little, Jeongin reached out to cup Felix’s cheek with his palm, gently brushing his thumb back and forth on the freckled skin. Aside from being an actual angel, Felix was beautiful. Even now, with his roots growing out and his clothes covered in grime and bloodstains, he was one of the most prettiest things he’d ever seen. The thin scar that ran through his left eyebrow was another addition to his raw beauty, it only making him fall more in love with the older boy.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” He murmured softly, as if he spoke any louder he’d burst the peaceful bubble around them.

“That makes the two of us, love.”

With a fond smile on his lips, Jeongin leaned forward to gently press his lips against Felix’s, slotting his bottom lip in between his own. He smiled fondly against the blonde’s lips as one of his hands came up to rest on the back of his neck, small fingers stroking through the strands of hair there. Despite having kissed a lot throughout the years, every kiss still felt like the first one they shared after their first date, gentle, soft, and so full of love.

Felix was the first to pull away, gently resting his forehead against the younger’s, their lips brushing together softly as he spoke; “I love you.”

“I love you too,” the red-haired boy retorted, pressing another quick kiss against the blonde’s lips before leaning back again, taking their still intertwined hands into his lap, squeezing softly. “Do you wanna head to bed?” He questioned, “The sun’s almost gone and I know you wanna head out early again tomorrow morning, so…”

“Yeah,” Felix smiles, showing off those pearly whites once again, “Let’s go to bed.”

\---------------

They settled on an old stained mattress not too long after, using their jackets as a makeshift blanket to keep them somewhat warm throughout the night, their bodies pressed close together for extra warmth. Felix’s head had found its place on his chest as soon as the red-haired boy laid down, an arm soon wrapping around his waist. Jeongin’s fingers stroking through his hair had sent him off to dreamland fairly quick, yet Jeongin wasn’t able to fall asleep just yet, the blonde’s words still ringing through his head.

“We’ll find a new home for us somewhere.”

The thought warmed up his heart, as it was something he really wanted. He’d love to find a place to live with his lover, somewhere safer surrounded by actual people instead of silent cities and zombies.

Though, the more he thought about it, maybe he’d already found his home in Felix. There wasn’t anything else he needed other than the freckled boy, and he knew that wherever Felix went, he’d blindly follow. Like two magnets drawn to each other.

Wherever Felix was, his home was there too.

With that thought in mind, Jeongin tightened his arms around his lover and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into sleep’s awaiting arms, surrounded by his lover’s warmth.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated !! <3
> 
> hmu on twitter, @asterismlix, and scream about skz with me c:


End file.
